


The Ghost of Scandinavia

by omegaknight14



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Epic Battles, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Mental Anguish, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Plans For The Future, Scars, Shapeshifting, Tragedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaknight14/pseuds/omegaknight14
Summary: AU: Kratos, Lysandra, and Calliope encounter a young boy who resides in the lands of Scandinavia somehow arrives in Sparta. This boy has gone through something horrible in his past that he tries to get away from and yet he tries to start something new.





	1. A new day

The lands of Sparta. Home of the world's greatest warriors has even known, they were called Spartans. They would always come back with great victories from war led by their general known as the mighty Kratos. The king, Leonidas would always have a feast of mead and wine to celebrate Kratos’s victories to bring the glory of Sparta in his brother's honor. It had been a week since he had won Ares' favor that he carried the blades of chaos on his back. But the one thing he would enjoy more than anything else in the world was to be with his wife Lysandra and young daughter Calliope. Dawn approached as Kratos had returned home from his campaign against the Barbarians while dismounting off a white horse. The marked warrior was dressed in his dominus armor. A young girl with a green tunic dress and braided hair climbs into his father's awaiting arms of embrace.

"Daddy." Calliope says with happiness in her voice.

"I have missed you child." Kratos replied with a soft voice with compassion. His wife Lysandra approached them as Kratos stood up and kiss his wife.

"Lord Kratos. You have been long absent, another victory has been claimed?"

"Another victory for you and Calliope."

Lysandra smiles at her husband, seeing him return with glory from another campaign once again like always. The spartan woman had missed her husband dearly. All three of them were interrupted by a Spartan solider.

"My lord, we have made a discovery."

"Be quick with your words." Kratos replied back getting tired of the interruptions.

"We have found a young child located with in the shores of Sparta, we believe he is barbarian. Barley alive."

"Barbarian?" Kratos muttered to himself, "Bring him to me. I would see for myself."

"As you wish my Lord." The Spartan kneeled in respect as he walks away back to the city. Moments later, a few Spartan soliders approached the house of General Kratos. They were dragging a young boy who what looks to be at the age of twelve much older than Kratos’s daughter, a four-year age diffrence. The Spartans dragged the boy by his arms while another Spartan was carrying the weapons the boy had with him was a bow and quiver filled with arrows. The boy's tunic had scratches, and blood showing that he was beaten by someone and his face had been slightly bloody and beaten, he also had a scar on his right eye that was just like Kratos’. Something else was not right with the boy as his entire body only shown from his face and hands were completely white.

"Release him." Kratos ordered his soliders as they let go of their grip making the boy fall forward to the ground. Kratos informed his followers to leave them. They do so without hesitation. Kratos kneels down to the boy who was on the ground trying to get back up, "Who are you Barbarian? And what are you doing here in Sparta?"

"I-I'm not a Barbarian. I lived in a different land far from here."

"You lie!"

"I'm telling the truth!" The child protested, looking up at the general still trying to get up but couldn't while not showing any signs of fear in his face but soon enough he started to cough out blood.

"Kratos." Lysandra approached her husband with Calliope by her side, "We should help him."

Kratos sighs, "Fine."

The boy continued to rise from the dirt, his arms were sore and so was his body. Calliope felt something inside of her telling her to help him. She did so anyway. Calliope walks to him as she kneels down next to the boy. The little spartan girl wraps her arm around his waist and places the palm of her other hand on his chest to give him support. Seeing how tall the boy was compared to her, he was about only an inch taller than her.

Calliope leads the boy to the family dinner table, she sets him of a random chair. The boy looks at the spartan girl and his surroundings and stares at the house in awe. He looks back at Calliope and smiles.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome... How did you arrive here in Sparta?" Calliope asks while she sits next to the boy. Lysandra and Kratos walk in to hear the boy's words.

"Sparta?"

"Home of the world's greatest warriors."

"I'm somewhat familiar with Sparta and it's people, all I remember is that I was fighting someone strong, his strength was far beyond mine, when I was near death I fell down a cliff, drowning in ocean water and perhaps I was drifted off into this land by the strong currents... The land were I reside from is called Scandinavia, and if I'm not mistaken when I was drowning, the currents were moving south when I fell into the water, which means that Scandinavia is north from here."

"I see. What is your name?"

"...My name is Loki, but I wanted to change it, so I picked the name Atreus."

"Atreus... Named after Atreus of Sparta?"

"Yes, I've heard stories about him and his victories. I was always fascinated with Sparta and the agoge training that I wanted to come here some day but this wasn't how I pictured my vacation." Atreus chuckles at his own words.

Calliope nodded in agreement, she was eager to hear more of Atreus's past. Another question came to her mind.

"Atreus, your family must be worried you. Do you think you're ever going to return back to your home?"

Atreus does not even answer her question whatsoever, he avoid to make eye contact with her. Atreus decided to get it over with and break the truth while staring at the floor.

"My mother Laufey, and my younger siblings were killed by two men. They killed them in cold blood, and they burned down my home. When I came back I fell to my knees beside the bodies of my loved ones and mourned."

Calliope looked at Atreus in shock with her mouth open as she covered it with her hand.

"I- I'm so sorry to hear that. And what of your father?" Calliope questions again as Atreus looked at her and sighs.

"All my life I've lived in a world full of pain and suffering. Mentally and physically. My father, Fárbauti was never a good man. He would hurt my mother, myself included. And the scars on my body were the proof of that." Atreus says in a cold voice almost coming into a whisper.

Atreus felt a tear escape his eye and felt it slide down his check as he swallowed the lump on his throat and his hands began to shake as the memories came rushing back, "When he would try to turn his attention on my two younger brothers: Helblindi and Býleistr and sister: Cassandra. I would stand in front of father to take the beating for them while my mother watched helplessly, she was too afraid to help out. But I couldn't even stand the torment anymore, he pushed me to the very edge as this rage coursed through my veins and I attacked my father and everything went black. I couldn't remember anything about what happened after that until I found my father's body outside of our home, his blood upon the dirt and snow on the ground dead. Not a single heartbeat. No trace of life within him. My mother, two brothers and sister were...well happy if I would say, about ending the suffering and horrors that he inflicted upon them. And in a way I was happy too. All four of us were free at last but... that was only a day before they were taken away from me."

Hearing that entire story sends chills down Lysandra and Calliope's spine, they felt remorse for Atreus and his family, having to hear about his pain and suffering was a thing not so easy to bear. The scar showing on his face resemble his torturers but rejoice was the thing that truly mattered in life after his father was sent to Helheim. Yet he was broken once again when the men that took his family away from him.

"Whatever happened to the men that took your family away?" Kratos asked Atreus and he began to make eye contact once again.

"I hunted them down like a predator searching for its prey, I took them out with everything that I had, once their layed dead at my feet and after I came back from my 'hunt' I created pyre's for my family. They were the reason that my heart beats within my chest, now there is no hope of them returning to my arms. And now I'm alone with nothing left in this world."

Calliope slowly places her hand on Atreus's, she slowly tightens her grip as Atreus does the same while he looks back her.

"The only thing you should truly be happy for is that you avenged your family's death, Atreus. Fate has brought you here for a reason, your family wouldn't want to you filled with anguish, no, they would want to see you happy and moving forward."

Atreus couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"I would agree with you..." Atreus stops his sentence when he realizes that he didn't ask for her name. Calliope chuckles in realization as well.

"Calliope. My name is Calliope."

"Calliope... that's a beautiful name."

Calliope looks away for a moment to hide her own blush that formed on her cheeks. Feeling her cheeks with her hand felt a warm sensation. She looks back at him when her blush faded away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome... You actually remind me of Cassandra. The many things I saw in her was that she was innocent, kind-hearted, and strong. I can see the same thing in your eyes Calliope."

Calliope began to blush again, she giggles and sees both of her parents chuckle at their daughter's embarrassment. Atreus continues to smirk at the moment, then he turn his attention on his messed up wounds. Atreus got up from the chair but only to be stopped by Lysandra gently grabbing his shoulder.

"We have to heal them or they will continue to bleed." Lysandra spoke to him with care just like his mother.

Atreus sighs calmly, "Okay..."

Atreus took off his tunic, his bear chest, back, arms, and stomach were revealed and all three of them saw the scars that almost surrounded his body. He was telling the truth about the scars but the wounds were more important. After a few minutes they began to use wet cloths to clean the wounds. They were also curious about Atreus's pale body see it not fade from his body after he was fed with water and mead they assume that it was blood loss.

"Boy, your skin? Why is it as pale as the moon?" Kratos asked Atreus. He stayed silent for a few seconds and answering back.

"When my family was burning on the pyre... their own ashes covered my entire body. It's a curse. At least that's what I believe and after months of surviving on my own, I tried to communicate with other people but they were afraid of me. Calling me a ghost, and after a few days the people living in Scandinavia starting calling me the Ghost of Scandinavia. I never wanted to be called that name ever again, that's the reason why I wanted to leave Scandinavia in the first place and now you now the rest."

"Do you know of the man that attacked you before you had your chance to leave your homeland? What name did he carry?"

"Actually I never knew who he was, I didn't know why he was after me in the first place. I believe that he must think that I'm dead when I was drowning at sea."

"As he should. And it should stay that way knowing he will not come after you again."

"Yeah, it should."

Atreus walks to Calliope's room, seeing how it was designed made Atreus look with awe. Calliope walks in seeing her friend in good spirits. Atreus looks out of her window standing in front of her bed with his arms folded and with a smirk as the moon light shines down on him.

"We should get some rest, Atreus."

"Yeah. We should."

Morning came forth. Atreus was wide awake standing outside, leaning his back against the wall next the doorway of Kratos’s home with his tunic shirt on covering his body scars. No one was up yet, Atreus didn't really mind the peace and quiet. A memory came from Atreus's head.

"Atreus, my son. I'm very sorry. I should've helped." Laufey cried out as she stared at her oldest son's body on the ground bloodied and beaten by his abusive wine loving drunken bastard father who left into the woods as she kneeled beside him. Atreus got up to sit on the snow not shedding a single tear all.

"It's ok mom, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I would never be angry with you. And I could never be angry at you guys." Atreus says with a smile to his younger siblings as they give him a hug but they were careful enough not to hurt him because of his wounds.

"We're sorry that this is happening to you because of us Atreus." Cassandra says as she looks down in sadness. Atreus places a the palm of his right hand on her cheek wiping her tear away with his thumb.

"No no one is to blame for my injuries, the only thing that keeping me alive is that you're all still here with me, unharmed."

Once that was said, they headed inside the cabin. Cleaning Atreus's wounds. The memory ended. Atreus felt a tear escape his eye, but after it fell to the ground a smile appeared on his face. That was only one of the good memories that crossed through his mind, he truly missed and loved his family more than anything else in the world. But he knows that they are at peace and he must accept that.

A voice was heard next to him and it belonged to a women wearing a blue dress. The mother of Calliope and the wife of Kratos, Lysandra. Atreus was caught off guard by her voice, and slightly jumped in surprise. She laughed at Atreus who fell on his back hitting the ground then she helped him get back up.

"I did not expect to see you up this early, Atreus."

"It helps clear my mind. I used to do it many times after they were..." Atreus couldn't finish the rest of his sentence but Lysandra understood his words, she approached him and kneeled to his level to comfort the boy.

"I see your meaning Atreus. We are here for you, no one should have to be alone."

Atreus smiles at her.

"I never got the chance to learn your name as well."

"My name is Lysandra."

"Lysandra... A beautiful name but as beautiful as the angel standing in front of me."

Lysandra began to blush and giggle, "You flatter. Your mother must have taught you how to use such kind words to please a woman."

"She did. The truth is, it's that my family always look out for me as I looked out for them when my father would beat me to the ground. Believe me when he would do that I would just ignore the pain and not shed a tear. I couldn't remember the last I actually cried. Even when I found my family dead on the ground, all I felt was just anger. Sometimes anger can be used as a weapon in battle, even when used in the wrong moment could lead to dangerous results."

"I would agree with you."

"But this animal or beast that courses within me is very dangerous."

"How so?" Lysandra raised an eyebrow.

Atreus looks off in the direction of the horizon as the sun began to rise with his arms folded and began to tell the story of his power that was used to kill his opponents and to test his limits.

"I was on the edge of dying. the first act happened with my father. I was near death on the ground, my body began to grow weak and so was my soul." Atreus paused for a moment and then continued.

"I was on my knees. I bearly had enough strength in my body to look up at my father, and when I did he grabbed my mother's axe ready to make the final strike. Before the blade even made contact with my head, my right hand grabbed the sharp metal blade. My strength began to rise, still holding the blade of the axe with my hand. I slowly got up to my feet and hurled my father to a nearby tree. My vision rage to red as blood, my arms conjured fire but the flames didn't hurt me, then I started to growl like a fearsome animal. I charged at my father while I was on all fours with rage and attacked him. After it was over I see my father on the ground dying in front me, that was for all the things he did to my family." Atreus paused again, then he continues.

"Next was with the men that killed my family, I felt complete anger showering over me. The form that killed my father came back and I was hunting them down. There scent was hard to find because of the cold weather and snow but with luck I found the both of them in time. When they were near death by my own hands, I stood to my feet and howled like a wolf and in seconds a pack of 5 wolves appeared behind me, the animals walked pass me and began to eat the men. Not a single trace of their existence was ever heard from again. I didn't even care to ask about their names."

"I understand now Atreus. Your quest for Vengeance is over and your free from the pain and suffering. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." Lysandra approached Atreus from behind placing her hands on his shoulders. Atreus was quiet for a while after he told her his story, he was sure that the spartan woman was shocked for a moment to process everything but when she kindly places her hands on his shoulders for comfort, a smile formed on his face. He looks over his shoulder to see Lysandra as their own eyes meet.

"Thank you Lysandra."


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training does not go so well.

Kratos walked outside to see his wife Lysandra having some sort of heart to heart moment with Atreus. He stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. Seconds later he cleared his throat getting both of their attention.

"How long have you been there?" Atreus asks the tattooed man with Lysandra still standing behind him.

"Long enough to hear the tale of your beast form." Kratos replied to the twelve year-old boy, "Clearly you need training if you cannot control it."

"Are you suggesting that he takes the spartan agoge training?" Lysandra raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes."

"Forgive me for speaking out of false turn but I don't think I would want that. I've already been through enough. The training would just bring back the memories of my... father. My only weapon that I'm skilled with is the bow." Atreus says as he looks down at the ground.

Kratos and Lysandra look at the boy, all boys that were born of Sparta need the agoge training to become strong warriors but Atreus was not a child who was born of Sparta. He was different than any other boy. He was abused and tormented by his father his whole life. He lost his family and his home.

"We have no choice boy, this is Spartan law. Everyone has a reason to defend themselves, or to take a life. The men that took your family away are dead now but you got both of them with only luck. If you fought them the way you are now, they would've killed you easily... What would happen if the Persian or Barbarian empire were to destroy Sparta and everyone who resides here, including Lysandra, Me, or Calliope? Would you kill a hundred men or a thousand?"

Atreus looks at his clenched fist and looks up at the Spartan parents, "I would kill them all."

"Then do it for all of Sparta. Fight for all its people, it's children, fight for your family."

Atreus smiles, "Yes, sir."

"Good then, I will talk to the king. To let him know of your presence."

Kratos got ready to head to the king Leonidas's palace with Lysandra, Calliope, and Atreus by his side. They stood in front of the Leonidas's throne breaking words about Atreus taking the agoge training.

"So you wish for this boy to take our training?" Leonidas said to Kratos and his family while he takes a bite out of an apple.

"Yes my king." Lysandra spoke to her king.

"I wouldn't see an issue with that. I'll allow it. For now Atreus will remain with me and no harm will come to the boy. In the afternoon he will be with the rest of the children taking the agoge training."

"Thank you, my king." Calliope replies with a smile as bright as the sun itself.

Afternoon outside of the training grounds in Sparta with Atreus and five more other children the same age as him who wore only red cloaks known asPhoinikis and sandals, while most of their parents began to watch seeing how the training was going to go down as Lysandra, Kratos, and Calliope joined to witness the training. All six of them still in a horizontal line with Atreus on the far right side. Atreus still wore his fleece pants, gambeson skirt, and boots. The scars showing on his body got everyone's attention as well as his pale skin but on the other hand he noticed that a few girls were staring at him, seeing how strong and fit he was.

A young male Spartan wearing a Phoinikis cloak stood in front of them at the center. He instructed Atreus and another child to fight eachother and if they refused, showed fear or cried out during the fight they were going to face punishment with getting whips in the back. Atreus and the other kid got into a battle stance and began to trade punches. The boy tried to punch Atreus in the face but Atreus caught his fist and began to squeeze it as bones made loud cracking noises. Atreus head butted the kid in the face and body slammed the kid to the ground with intense force and punched him in the face three making his opponent go unconscious with a broken nose.

Atreus got off the kid as he growls uncontrollably, he stared at his bloody knuckles. He hands were shaking. The parents were staring in shock as well as the spartan instructor. Even the rest of the children were scared of what he'd done.

Atreus tried to say something but he was afraid and couldn't find the right words, he was starting to get a little scared due to the fact that he actually hurt someone who was his age. He lost control. The spartan teacher grabbed Atreus by his forearm with aggression and tossed his body aside. Two more Spartan soliders approached the boy as lifted him by his forearms as his bare back was revealed. The Spartan instructor brought out a black whip and began to whip Atreus in the back.

It was really painful but Atreus didn't even flinch at all when it made contact with his skin creating marks on his back. He has known pain his entire life, a whip in the back would take a lot more than that to break his spirits. Atreus has been whipped 10 times in a row that it surprised everyone, this kid literally didn't show any signs of pain in his face. The Spartans let go of the boy letting him fall forward on his stomach. Atreus got back up to his feet slowly and looked at everyone's face expressions with his arms folded and looked back at the other Spartan children amd they all know that they wouldn't even last 30 seconds with him, Atreus looked at the spartan instructor, "Give me a challenge."

The instructor nodded to the audience as one Spartan comes forth with shield and spear as he tossed his sword to Atreus but Atreus stabbed his weapon onto the ground, he still didn't want to use weaponry.

The Spartan charged the boy with incredible speed, he thrusts his spear to Atreus. The boy dodges it in time as he jumps in the air to spin and kick the Spartan in the face pretty hard making loose his footing for a moment before he regained position. Atreus lands to the ground on his feet, before he could see where his opponent was the spartan collided his shield with Atreus's face, sending his body to the ground. Blood was dripping off of Atreus's mouth, only to hit the sands. He felt this anger surge within him once again. He got up to his feet and stared at the spartan in the eye. The veins pumping his blood began to surround his body even with his pale skin it was a little tough to see. Atreus growls like an animal, as fires began to surround his forearms and his eye color changed to orange-red. They had now just awakened a deadly beast as Atreus just simply remained still, he wanted the spartan warrior to attack him. The Spartan charged the boy again with his spear in hand. He thrusts it forward to Atreus's shoulder but the sharp metal just broke to pieces when it made contact with Atreus's skin. The Spartan does a barrel roll to his reach his sword, he pulls it off the ground amd turns around to face Atreus who was now 20 feet away from him. Atreus cracked his knuckles as he beganto walk first, then run, and finally run on all fours to the spartan warrior at full speed. Atreus leaps off the ground to the Spartans chest sending them both of the ground. The Spartan's back hits the ground with Atreus still on top of him, Atreus began to beat the Spartan's face with his bare fists. He gave one final strike that broke the Spartan's helmet knocking him out cold in the process. Atreus got off his opponents body and exhales calmly as the flames that surrounded his forearms disappear. His eye color changed back to blue.

Kratos had raised an eyebrow as Leonidas did the same. Lysandra and Calliope just looked with wide eyes.

Kratos talked to Leonidas about taking Atreus back to his home to heal his back wounds. The king allows it.

"The boy does show potential." Leonidas comments to Atreus's abilities.

"Indeed. But he is yet an animal, a beast born of the heart." Kratos replied to his king.

All four of them made it back home in one piece, they were curious about Atreus's transformation. It couldn't been passed down either from his father or mother but they just suggested that it came from his abusive father just from seeing what happened today, he could've gotten that violent nature from him. Atreus just sat on a random chair in silence at the family dinner table.

"That wasn't me, I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"Those were the instructions boy, you fight your opponent until he can no longer fight. To be affective in combat, a warrior must not feel for his enemy, you must close your heart to their suffering, close your heart to their desperation. You must be a warrior."

"I know but he was staring right at me. How could look him in the eyes and continue to hurt him? I'm not whatever it is you think I am. I'm just a simple hunter. Am I human? Am I an animal? Truth is I don't what I am."

"What are you trying to prove, boy?"

"That I'm not my father, that man was no human, he was nothing more than a demon. And whatever that transformation was, I'm not going to use it, It will only make me just like him, an animal. But I will only use it if there's a dangerous threat around.

He's not wrong. Atreus only wants to be a better man than his father ever was. They can't make him into something he's not, he doesn't want to be a violent person. He wants to make his own choices.

"Very well." Kratos says to the boy, "You should rest for now."

"Yes sir."

Atreus had been resting for hours, tossing and turning as the memories came back to his dreams. Atreus awoke from his bed gasping, he calms down as he sees Calliope staring at the moon out of her window. He told her she stares at the moon when she has nightmares.

"Nightmare?" Atreus says as Calliope looks back at him with tears streaming down her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Atreus got up from his bed and walked to Calliope he kneels and holds Calliope's hand like how he used to do it with Cassandra, "What was the nightmare about?"

"The nightmare was about you Atreus... Chians were wrapped around your arms, they started to burn your arms... and you cried begging for the pain to stop."

Atreus couldn't help but chuckle at her words, she began to frown at him. What was so funny about that? It was heartbreaking!

"Would you honestly believe that I would cry? You saw me this morning when I was being whipped in the back multiple times. I'm too strong. Nothing can hurt me."

"Everyone cries out through any grievous injury. Mother told me so."

"It looks like your mother, Lysandra was right but not me, I can't shed a tear and I'm sure Kratos doesn't cry out either. We are the same."

"The two of you may be the same when it comes to enduring pain but you both still have soft spots for us." Calliope replies happily.

Atreus smiles at her, "True. We should go back to sleep, or your mother or father will have my head for making you stay so late."

Calliope giggles at him, "I won't let that happen."


	3. Atreus shows his powers

Atreus awoke from the sound of a beautiful song, it takes him a few seconds for his blurry eyesight to get better as he sits up from his bed. He now sees Calliope sitting on the edge of her own bed with a flute in hand as her eyes were closed, the music was amazing that it was like his own soul left his body. He doesn't say anything as he just takes it all into his heart. Calliope finishes the last note as the melody echoed through her room. Atreus had never listened to amy more beautiful in his entire life. This song was calming, soothing, and very peaceful to the mind itself.

"Wow." Atreus says with amazement. The boy got up from his bed. Calliope does the same as she held her flute in her hands.

"My father carved it for me. I want to be a musician when I grow up or possibly a spartan warrior. But my mother doesn't like the idea but she was fine with it. Daddy has trained me on how to use weapons."

"That's amazing. Perhaps we could train together."

"You and me?"

"Yes, I've never had the opportunity to train in combat with my mother. But us practicing together might be a good experience other than what happened to me the other day."

"...I see your meaning. It would not cause distraction and I've never actually trained with anyone close to my age before, so this will be a first for me. But I must warn you I won't go down easy."

"And I you."

Atreus and Calliope both walk outside to the field. They had a supply of practice weapons that were craved wood. Calliope held a sword and shield while Atreus had dual wield swords.

They began to strike and block each other's attacks, Atreus deflected Calliope's sword while his other sword hits Calliope's side.

"You lower your shield after each attack." Atreus explained what she did wrong.

"Then I shall see it raised." Calliope replied back to her opponent.

Atreus shouts as he charges Calliope with speed, Calliope backed up as she began to go on the defensive position. Atreus attacks Calliope again, but the spartan girl was doing a lot better than expected from Atreus's advice. Atreus tried to strike Calliope again with his sword but Calliope deflected his attack with her shield making his sword fly off his hand, Calliope quickly spins and bashes her shield with Atreus's head making him fall to the ground.

"You charge like a crazed goat." Calliope playfully insults.

Atreus got up to his feet and rubbed his injured head, "Looks like your father has taught you well."

"He has. I've actually bested every other student in the training. None of them defeated me but you... You were the first one to have the advantage on me."

"I have sharp eyesight. Believe me, I have many abilities that I never even imagined."

"How so?"

"Well... I have the ability to create illusions and make them come into reality. Here I'll show you."

Atreus gets on his knees as Calliope does the same, he closes his eyes and concentrates on the image in his head. His own home land. Scandinavia. The environment around the children changes they look in awe though Calliope was more impressed on how beautiful the land was, they were staring at Atreus's old home but she starting to get cold so Atreus stopped the illusion and they were now still in the same spot.

"That was beautiful. What was that cold substance called?"

"Snow." Atreus replies to the spartan girl.

"I have always wanted to see snow."

"And now you have. To survive a cold environment like that you'll need to wear clothes like mine. Give me a moment." Atreus says as he begam to create an illusion again except this time the illusion surrounded Calliope's body, from head to toe a yellow light formed as he clothes began to change. Her thin tunic spartan dress was changed into a fur tunic uniform similar to Atreus's. She sees the clothing, feeling how it protects her body from the cold whether. She admires it and yet they did not realize that they were being watch by two Spartans parents with smiles on theirs faces. See their own daughter with pure joy and happiness brings warmth to there hearts.

The illusion fades as Calliope's outfit turns back into her light green tunic drees and sandals. Calliope then started to feel something inside of her, she couldn't tell what this feeling was but it was sign of happiness or perhaps love while she closed her eyes and held a smile as her cheeks began to flush. Atreus was looking concern for what was going on in Calliope's mind but he didn't want to interrupt the moment she was having. Atreus looked at his left and sees a wooden sword near his body, he going to test Calliope to see how she reacts if she knows not to let her guard down. Atreus grabs the swords as quietly as he could to not make too much noise. He gets up from the grass and raises his weapon, he swung the sword to Calliope but she twirls to her right making Atreus miss and loss his balance for a moment.

"Ha! Thought you had the upper hand?" Calliope says

Atreus regained his footing as he looks at Calliope, "I did but I always have a contingency plan."

Calliope got confused until someone from behind brought a wooden sword to her throat which caused her to gasp. She looks over her shoulder and saw Atreus.

"How are you-? but you're..." Calliope was lost in thought after seeing two Atreus'.

"I can also create illusions of myself, other people, change my voice, and shapeshift into animals or people. It's very useful." Atreus cancels the illusion of himself as it disappears into yellow dust.

Calliope clears his throat,"I see. When did you find out these abilities, Atreus?"

"A few weeks ago actually. I've been occupied with the training, being beaten... and explaining my past."

"Oh. Would you mind showing me more about your abilities?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Atreus closes his eyes and exhaled, a yellow lights surrounds him as he shapeshifts into a wolf with black fur, golden glowing eyes, razor sharp claws as black as night. He howled at the sky and looked at Calliope, who had smile on her face and was astounded by the sight of Atreus's powers. Atreus shapeshifts back into himself.

"Your abilities are amazing Atreus."

Atreus smiles, "Thank you."

"Do you think you can imitate my father?"

"I can try." Atreus replies as he shapeshifts into Kratos with his dominus armor. The Marked warrior clears his throat, and says, "The path of the righteous man is to beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men, bless it is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak throught the valley of darkness for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of the lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brother's! AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME AS THE LORD! When I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

Atreus shapeshifts back to normal, "Was that too much?"

Calliope chuckles, "No, it was perfect."

"Thank you and it will take time to get use to it."

"I believe it will and try not to use it too much otherwise it will confuse other's even me."

"You have my word... So want to try again and see who is the better warrior?" Atreus says with pride.

"It would be an honor."

Atreus and Calliope both battle one another for quite some time which what felt like hours of blocking, striking. So enough Atreus uses illusions to create deadly creature's from his home land such as Dragur, Hel-Walkers, Revenants, Nightmares, Trolls, and Ogres to tell them more about the homeland where he grew up in.

Soon enough Atreus casted an illusion of chained weapons like Kratos's blades of choas except they had a golden design along with nordic symbols. They were called the blades of Valhalla.

(Link to the blades of Valhalla: https/jcchibani./projects/nQBYmX)

After Atreus summoned the impressive chained blades Kratos had decided to teach him on how to use them to take down his opponents under the way he was trained.

Upon Olympus, there was one god that was up to question and that god was Ares. The flame haired deity was very astounded about Atreus and his abilities when he continues to watch him with Kratos's family.

'This mortal child could be proven useful in the field of combat and provide service to the gods. But if I need to make him a better warrior alongside Kratos is to take away their humanity. And nothing will hold them back. They will become stronger and become death itself.' Ares thinks himself as he chuckled in an evil manner that would make mortal men fall dead at the sight of the god of war.

Later on at night, Lysandra and Kratos were having a discussion at the dinner table while Calliope and Atreus were put to bed.

"Kratos, do you think that Atreus had been sent to us for a reason?" Lysandra asked her husband.

"I do not know, my love. Things have been difficult this past month, I pledged an oath to Ares and bestowed these powerful weapons onto me and now a young boy whose family had been slaughtered arrives here in Sparta only wanting love and a home if I am to assume. Calliope is starting to grow fond of him." Kratos says as he gently stroked his wife cheek.

"She is. The way I see it is that Atreus wants to be here with us. Even if he is not of this land, he wants our support: His own home, and family were taken away from him. Even the people who reside in his homeland shuns him for being placed on a curse that was never his fault, his gods punish him."

"They do. The gods that he spoke of are cowards, foolish, and evil. He avenged his family and this the reward his receives? But Atreus wants to be a better man than his own father. Atreus wants to seek redemption. I can see it in his eyes."

"What are you talking about, Kratos?"

"I am implying that we bring Atreus into our family. We give him the home that he deserves. We do this for him. Even after everything that we had witnessed of his beast form and past, but in his own heart he is young, wise, and pure."

Lysandra was speechless after hearing the words that formed out of her husband's mouth, "I... I do not have words, Kratos."

Her words formed to joy, having to bring another child into the family yet this was very different. She had had never felt such happiness when Kratos had saved Calliope from the skin disease that she had and was supposed to cast out at of Sparta as a babe, That very dad when Kratos changed Calliope's fate was the most glorious memory she remembered in her entire life and having to raise Calliope with her husband by her side that she cried with tears of happiness and now she was having that feeling again. Lysandra cried softly on Kratos's neck as he brought her into a hug with his muscular arms. Kratos also had a slight smirk form at his lips. Kratos will inform the king tomorrow to have words of tending to Atreus and his future.


End file.
